The Field Trip
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: My friend Foxi decided to hook up all kinds of characters.... That means Trouble!


Michell, Lauren, and I fell hard. We looked around and saw we were in the  
middle of a dark forest. "Well, this is just great! Peachy! Perfect!" growled Michell as she helped her friends up. "Let's do a run down, shall we?" mused Lauren. "We have no idea where we are, we have no food or water,  
we have no weapons, and there's probably something deadly around us, somewhere. Is that about right?" Michell and I glared at her. "Don't worry,  
wherever we are, I'm sure I have a friend here. Unless we are Southern Japan." Michell called us over. In the ground there was a big sign saying,  
'Welcome to Southern Japan. Eat, or be eaten. Thank you.' "We're gonna die!" screamed Lauren. I swallowed. "Not good." mouthed Michell. Then she  
put a hand over each of our mouths. I took her hand off and mouthed, "What?" Michell pointed into the darkness. Wait. wasn't it light a second  
ago? I looked, and the 3 of us saw a flash of claws and teeth. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" I sat up in my sleeping bag screaming, my voice mingling with my friends. I blinked and felt four arms settle by me, shaking with  
fright. Trying to calm them, I put an arm around each of their tiny  
shoulders. I looked around, and saw I wasn't in a dark forest with a  
snarling beast. I was in my friend's Michell and Lauren's hotel room. I remembered we were traveling together, Michell, Lauren, our moms, and me.  
Our moms were out (our moms wouldn't really do that. they love us.) and wouldn't be back for a while. So there I was, an 13-yr. old with an over- active imagination, baby sitting my two friends, who happened to be a 12- yr. old tough girl, and a quiet 10-yr. old. "I had a weird dream." mumbled  
Michell, our tough girl. "Me too." whimpered Lauren, the shy one. "Me three." I sighed, relaxing slightly at the voice of the other two. "What didja dream about?" asked Michell, knowing this meant a story. Ya see, all  
three of us tell stories. We like to listen to each other, and tell different kinds of stories. Michell likes Inuyasha, Sonic, and Pokemon, I like Kids Next Door, Power Puff girls, and Teen Titans, and Lauren tells  
all kinds. "Common, Lexi, spill it." Added Lauren, her eyes wide in  
curiosity. I told them. Both were shaking when I finished. "What, too scary?' I asked, hoping I hadn't scared them. When they get scared, they get really hyper. That's bad. "Uh, I dunno how to say this. I had the same dream." whispered Michell, rubbing her arms. "So did I!" cried Lauren. I smiled. I knew just what thing would calm them down. and that thing came through the door. "What are you girls screaming about? I could hear you all  
da way down the hall. Are you ok?" A 13-yr old boy with green eyes and bright red, messy hair, with fox ears, paws, nose and tail. he was soaking wet, and all he had on was his swimming trunks. He looked pretty confused.  
I looked at him in horror, and the girls started to giggle. "Foxi..." I mumbled his name, lowering my head slightly, "What the heck are you doing  
soaking wet, walking around in your swimming trunks?" He looked down at  
himself in confusion, examining himself. "Ohh." he said, comprehension dawning over his face. "I though I was wearin' my boxers." Foxi's always a  
comedian. The girls couldn't take it, and they burst out laughing. Foxi grinned and walked around like Frankenstein, trying to make the girls laugh harder. Knowing him, I'd say he stripped off most his clothes, knowing it would cheer us up. I know he sleeps in two piece black pajamas decorated with blue tigers. He's really funny, and pretty cool. Don't tell him I said that. He'll get cocky. "Hey, Lex! What were the girls screechin' 'bout?" I shivered. "We all had the same scary dream." Foxi blinked. "Ah." was all he said. Then he sat behind me, and hugged us. I know it sounds corny, but he can be a great guy. Sometimes. "Now, see, it was just a dream. No need to  
get freaked out." He told us. I heard a yawn. We turned and saw Heart, Lauren's pet, waking up. She had the same looks that Foxi has. Fox ears,  
nose, tail, and hands. Foxi grinned. Since she was one of the only Zeta Foxes (a/n I own Zeta Foxes, so don't try anything.) around, besides me and my lil' sister, Natasha, (she's 5) so he's been trying to get her as a girl friend. Need I say it? He's having horrible luck. She hates his guts. "Hi Heart. Care to join us?" Foxi purred. Heart growled, "In my nightmares." Foxi pouted and hugged us tighter. He often relies on me for comfort, I,  
after all, created him, and all the rest of the Zeta Foxes. "Give him a break, before he breaks us." I growled, for Foxi kept squeezing us tighter and tighter. "Sorry." mumbled Foxi quietly, letting go of us. I smiled at him. I know what he feels. I feel kinda sorry for him. Then Foxi yelled at the top of his lungs, making us all jump: "FIELD TRIP!" We looked strangely at him. "What Kind of field trip, Foxi?" asked Lauren. Foxi smiled. "We'll go around the cartoon universes, and visit Lexi's family! It'll be fun!" We looked at each other. "Aight. I'm in." I replied. Michell thought a sec,  
then said, "Well, you can't go without me! I'm going too." "Me too!"  
squealed Lauren, obviously excited. "Aight, where should we go first? I  
thought hard. "Uh, how bout we go to.  
  
How bout you guys decide? Review me, and tell me where you want us to go. I  
will see who reviews. Chow! Everyone in this segment, I own. Heart is a  
delusion. Unfortunately, Foxi isn't. He's annoying.  
Cio! 


End file.
